


Aurum

by fiendyubel



Category: Persona 4, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cousin AU, Dark is not Evil, Multi, Possibly Out of Character, Post canon, crossover AU, mentioned past relationships, redemption arc, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendyubel/pseuds/fiendyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost four years since the incident at Inaba, and Adachi is going free.  Of course, getting out of prison early comes with a price; the Japanese government's supernatural investigation division forces him to work on a special case with his cousin, Judai.  Meanwhile, a threat looms over the pair and the world they live in as old enemies of darkness arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Forest

Adachi wasn’t used to being pulled from his cell’s bed with sirens blaring around him.  In fact, he couldn’t think of a time it had happened before.  But yet, here he was, thrown over some weirdo’s muscular shoulder like a sack of rice, blindfolded, and unable to move.

_Now_ , Adachi thought, _that was interesting_.  Whoever planned this did so accordingly; not only was Adachi tripped up on some form of crazy drug, but the perpetrator managed to get into the prison without any trouble.

Before he could mentally slap himself for being impressed by his kidnapper, Adachi felt a plummeting sensation rush into his stomach, disappear, and then replaced by bitter cold.  The kidnapper, who the convict decided was at least his own height and extremely burly, moved Adachi off his left shoulder and down on something hard and even colder than the air circulating around them.

Click.

Suddenly, as if the drug was never there, Adachi could move.  He gingerly sat up from the cold ground, which he realized was covered in ice, and removed his blindfold to see.

It was dark, much darker than his cell generally was, but Adachi could make out his surroundings after blinking a few times.  He was in a small forest clearing, if he could even call it that; his kidnapper had barely enough room to sit down.

Adachi squinted at the man in front of him.  He couldn’t make out much of his face except for a large frown, which Adachi assumed was perpetual.

The convict cleared his throat.  “Can I ask a few questions?”

There was nothing but silence for a few moments.  “It depends,” the kidnapper responded.  His voice was very quiet, not helped by how deep it was.

“Depends on what?“

“On how willing you are to work with me.”  The man shuffled around in the dark and pulled around a small glowing object that Adachi thought was some sort of lighter.

“Is that your flashlight?”  Adachi could feel himself smirking, but the man, who the convict could now see clearly, moved the conversation on.

“I am looking for someone by the title of Supreme King,” said the man, whose face was pale even in the yellow glow of the ‘lighter’.  His eyes were an even paler grey.

“Never heard of him!” the convict answered.  This was an honest answer, because Adachi had, indeed, never heard of such a person.

The man’s eyes narrowed slightly.  “He visited your prison recently, according to my sources.”

Adachi scoffed.  There were only two people that ever had visited him that weren’t on duty to; Dojima Ryotaro and (to a lesser extent) Seta Souji.

“Was this… Supreme King a police officer?  Or maybe a government official?”

The man nodded.  “He works for the government branch that’s generally a secret to the public.”

Adachi pursed his lips.  He remembered one of the security officers approaching him during lunchtime, telling him how someone wanted to talk.  He had asked if it was urgent, which the officer responded with a no.

“Give me three days,” the convict had replied.  “If the matter is important enough,  they’ll stick around until then.  I’ve got a _ killer _ cold and I’d hate for them to catch it.”

Tomorrow was the third day.

Sensing a change in behavior in his prisoner, the man tilted his head slightly to the side.  “Did you not see him?”

“I guess so,” Adachi replied, seeming more cheerful.  He glanced at the sky, and noticed it was changing to a light violet.  “So, I hate to ask, but could you, uh, bring me back to my cell, considering you teleported here?”

The man didn’t answer, but instead stood up and placed the lighter device in his pocket, causing its glow to vanish.  “I’m afraid not, Adachi Tohru, as you’re of no use to me.”  He pulled out another device, this one a small remote with only two buttons.  “You will not live to see the sun rise.”

Before he could argue, Adachi’s vision began to blur.  He collapsed, watching the man turn away and disappear with a flash of white.

Thanks to the flash, all Adachi could see was grey, and his body was losing feeling quickly.  He tried to call out, just in case, but his mouth couldn’t move.  Disappointed, the fading man wished his death could have been a little more entertaining.

A few seconds passed and he could now see the colors of his surrounding again, but Adachi’s vision was beginning to fail on him.  Somehow, his hearing was still intact, and he heard the rustling of what sounded like human footsteps.

_ Great, now some hiker is gonna find me and freak out. _

Adachi, with what little he saw, noticed a pitch-black object curl toward him as he began to fade out of consciousness.  There was small huff as whom he thought was the hiker sighed.

The last thing Adachi remembered before he passed out was a small mumble of Japanese, which sounded vaguely like: “I guess we’re a bit late, huh?”


	2. The Deal

Adachi woke up to the sound of beeping and the smell of disinfectants.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a small hospital room.  The criminal was handcuffed to the bed by his left wrist, the other arm attached to an IV of clear liquid, which Adachi assumed _wasn't_ painkillers due to how much his head hurt.

Sitting in silence, he attempted to contemplate what had happened.  The man, Adachi remembered, was looking for a king.  He needed Adachi’s help, probably for information on this king, which the criminal didn’t have.  The man had killed Adachi, but did a really bad job of it, because now he was lying by himself in a hospital bed with little supervision, pumped full of hydrating liquid and a lack of painkillers.

The door of the room opened with a small squeak before Adachi could think anymore about his situation.  Two men and a older nurse entered, the later looking very frustrated and even more tired.

“I’m sorry, but you both really should wait for a police escort before dealing with-”

The first man, whose short, dark hair was slicked back in a fashion that matched his grey tie and blazer, raised his hand to interrupt the nurse.  “Ma’am, we just need to talk to him for a few minutes.”  He then pulled out what seemed to be a police badge from an inside-blazer pocket.  

The nurse looked at him and the other man, who was smiling widely, with anger.  Huffing loudly, she shook her head.  “Fine!  Don’t come complaining if the doctor kicks you out!”

As the nurse stormed out of the room, the second man, a brunette dressed in a casual red hoodie, chuckled.  “She’s kinda grumpy, isn’t she?”

The first man, whom Adachi dubbed ‘Handsome’, sighed.  “Be kind; I would not want her job.”  He glanced over to Adachi, who had watched the scene with slight interest.  “Adachi Tohru,“ he greeted, walking over to a chair by the criminal’s bed.  “It is a surprise to me to meet you in these conditions.  Are you aware of where you are?”

Adachi’s eyes moved back and forth between the two men, eyebrows quirked.  Neither of the men, nor the hospital, looked familiar.  However, he decided that anyone that was willing to talk to him after an event that Adachi had no grasp on was better than nothing; any information was good information.

The prisoner waved his free hand casually.  “Not a clue,” he answered, attempting to appear disinterested.

Another sigh from Handsome.  A squeak came from the chair on Adachi’s left side as he carefully sat down next to the criminal.  The other man, who Adachi dubbed ‘Red’, shut the door to the hallway.

“You,” Handsome began.  “You are in the Yamato City Hospital, south west of Tokyo.  About a week ago, you were found dying in the middle of Aokigahara by an agent of mine.”  He gestured to Red, who nodded approvingly whilst checking his phone.

“We can’t give you the full details now,” Handsome continued before Adachi could interject.  “But the man who snatched you from prison is on our wanted list.”  Pausing, he pulled out a few photos, showing the face of the pale man from the forest.

Adachi was no longer able to seem uninterested.  “Do you want information from me too?”

It was Red’s turn to speak.  “So he did want information.”

“Yeah, something about a king supreme or whatever.”  Adachi scoffed.  “I mean, it’s not the most ridiculous title ever, but...” The criminal trailed off as he noticed Handsome and Red sharing uneasy looks.

“He’s not safe in Inaba,” Red muttered.  He stared sadly at Adachi, in the same, pitiful way his aunt would when his mother mentioned his father at family reunions he tried so hard to forget…

“Wait,” he muttered, as realization hit Adachi like a freight train.  “Judai-kun?”

Judai smiled, his eyes still a little mournful.  “About time you recognized me, Tohru.”

Adachi frowned.  “I would prefer you not call me that.”

“Is it too informal?”  The look in Adachi’s cousin’s eyes was more playful now, much like the times when he’d talk about playing Duel Monsters.

Shit, that pissed him off.

“Look,” Adachi suddenly snapped.  “I dunno what is going on, but I’m on a low dose of pain medication after a life threatening accident.  You don’t need to barge in here and suddenly care about me.  I have a prison sentence that needs finishing-”

“You don’t.”

Handsome stood up abruptly as Adachi glared at Judai. The man seemed generally surprised.  “So you’ll do it, then?”

There was tension as Judai let out a sigh, clearly stressed once more.  “Yes.”

Pulling out a phone, Handsome gave a nod at Adachi.  “I’ll get him to Tokyo within the next a few days.”  He placed a hand on Judai, making his was toward the exit.  “Prepare yourself.”

Upon Handsome’s departure, Adachi buried his face in his free hand.  “Please tell me that you didn't just make a deal with your boss that we’re both going to regret.”

Judai chuckled, shaking his head.  “I hope not.”  He then gave Adachi a half smile.  “See you in a few, cuz.”  With his words, Judai walked out the door, leaving behind a very confused criminal by himself in a hospital room once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, amateur writer Echo here! I've had this crossover in my head for about a year, and I'm mostly writing it out of pure self-indulgence... And I guess to practice too, but it's mostly because of the former.
> 
> Feel free to add a comment, but please, constructive critiques only!
> 
> Also, I will update the tag list when I feel it's needed, so bare with me.
> 
> Thanks for reading..!


End file.
